<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is Hotter than Ice by TheLunarWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507646">Love is Hotter than Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunarWriter/pseuds/TheLunarWriter'>TheLunarWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blizzards &amp; Snowstorms, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet, Sweet, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunarWriter/pseuds/TheLunarWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano and Belgium ride out and spend a freezing snowstorm together after the power, internet and heating go out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belgium/South Italy (Hetalia), Refrenced Luxembourg/Liechtenstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is Hotter than Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"ACHOO!" Anri loudly and hardly sneezed before letting out an ill groan. She was cold and ill, wrapped up in blankets and near the fireplace as it brightly burned off the firewood. "How are you holding up, Amore?" Lovino gently asked as he entered the room with a bowl of his staple vegetable soup. "Have been worse..." she simply replied as she took the bowl, taking a good whiff of its simple yet very pleasant scent. She took a small bite of it, letting out a small faint pleased sound, loving the smell and taste of it, not to mention its warmth. Lovino sat down next to her, somewhat cuddling her in an attempt sooth her.</p><p>See, a sudden and unusually strong snowstorm had smashed across Belgian, freezing and overloading power and internet. This caused widespread issues across the nation, and being the very personification of Belgium, left Anri freezing and sickened. As such, Lovino had taken up the task of helping her, something he didn't really mind. Any time with Anri was time well spent in his eyes after all. </p><p>"Thanks chérie" Anri warmly said to him, cuddling up next to him. "It's no issue bella" he simply replied back as they cuddled. They simply stayed like that for awhile, letting their own breaking and the strangely melodic and calming crackling of the firewood in the fireplace be the sounds that filled the air, with occasional breaks from Anri to eat the vegetable soup. Then, a bit suddenly, Anri spoke.</p><p>"How do you think Gabriel is holding up? Do you think he's alright?" She asked with some worry, wondering if he could handle something like this if the snowstorm hit him as well. After all, it had overwhelmed her and she couldn't contact him at all, meaning she couldn't help but worry about him. Lovino was in no way blind to this and let out a soft sigh, turning to face her. "He'll be fine amore" He simply assured her with a smile. But that wasn't going to satisfy her worry, "But what if he's stuck outside? Or what if he can't make anything to eat? Or-" She began to list off worries before she was brought into a hug. "It's okay amore, he's with Erika remember? And he can handle himself, so don't worry" he soothed her, his voice much more gentle and comforting though still carrying a bit of his trademark verbal bite. "And you have me, so you don't have anything to worry about..." He said, his voice a bit more quiet and bashful, still a little embarrassed to say such things.</p><p>She was surprised at first but then relaxed. "You're right, I'm sorry" she said before giving him a kiss on lips. He looked surprised, instantly gaining a blush though didn't try to move away. "I-It's alright amore" He replied bashfully, soon being pulled into another cuddle. He was about to speak when he noticed how content and tired she looked, instead just cuddling with her until they fell asleep in each others arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya! This was just a short commision/request i wrote, and yes i am still open to requests, juat comment them down below!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>